


As Gotham Burned

by amosanguis



Series: author's fave [6]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: 2nd POV - outsider, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You all watch from across the river as the bridges fall and Gotham burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Gotham Burned

-z-

 

You all watch from across the river as the bridges fall and Gotham burns.

Your wife gasps and covers her mouth, your son stares with a clenched jaw, and you hear your baby girl begin to cry.

“My God,” your friend says as he stands at your shoulder, you hear his son’s beer bottle shatter as it drops to the floor.

“I don’t know if God can help,” you hear yourself saying. “Not if it’s the Joker again.”

You’ll never forget that day – July 20th – as all of New York watched as the bridges groaned and fell and Gotham burned.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
